Grouchy is a BIG TROUBLE!
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Vexy y Gruñon pasaran por muchos obstáculos antes de poder tener una relación. Pero el obstáculo más grande es Vexy, quien cree que Gruñón es un GRAN PROBLEMA! Esta historia esta basada en un vídeo hecho por mi con la canción de Taylor Swift "I knew you were trouble". Aquí les dejo mi vídeo ;) /watch?v 3tA8xjlEEmk
1. Chapter 1

Vexy y Pitufina estaban tranquilamente charlando en el hongo de Pitufina, cuando de repente una pregunta hacia Vexy salió inesperadamente

Pitufina: Y dime Vexy… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Vexy: ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

Pitufina: Vamos, tú lo sabes muy bien… sobre lo de Gruñón

Vexy: Yo… Yo… N… No – Se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y el rubor se hizo presente en su rostro

Pitufina: Vexy, hace una semana me dijiste que te gustaba y ahora es el momento de decirlo

Vexy: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pitufina: Porque todos fueron al bosque y yo me voy a reunir con ellos, así que eso haría que tu y Gruñón se quedaran solos

Vexy: ¿Él no irá?

Pitufina: No, dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer

Vexy: Mmm… - Vexy pensó un momento - ¿Pero papá no se molestara si no voy?

Pitufina: No… si le digo tus razones, dudo que lo haga

Vexy: No… ¡No tienes porque hacer eso! – Vexy se altero

Pitufina: Jejeje relájate, solo voy a decirle que no te sientes bien… decirle que tu y Gruñón están juntos se los dejare a ustedes

Vexy: ¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

Pitufina: Pero lo estarán, créeme… además, necesitas una pareja

Vexy: ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

Pitufina: ¿Lo olvidaste?, Para la fiesta que celebraremos pronto

Vexy: Fiesta… mmm… fiesta… ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado por completo

Pitufina: Jejeje, sí, me di cuenta

Vexy: Pero ¿Por qué una pareja? Tú no tienes una

Pitufina: No, pero ya tendré, no te preocupes, tu eres la que importa, tu eres la que tiene a un pitufienamorado

Vexy: Jejeje… Está bien… lo haré – Dijo Vexy, lo más decidida posible

Pitufina: ¡Genial!... Ahora, nos vemos, voy al bosque a alcanzar a los demás… y por si no lo sabes, Gruñón está en su hongo

Vexy: Jejeje está bien, gracias

Vexy estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, Gruñón y ella eran los únicos en la aldea, jamás se habría imaginado que ese momento sería tan difícil ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Jamás había sentido algo así, en una aldea llena de pitufos, ¿Por qué se fijo en él? Ciertamente el amor era muy raro.

Vexy se admiro un poco en el espejo y pensó "Ciertamente me veo muy bien…" Comenzo a caminar y siguió pensando "Y creo que él también gusta de mí, ya que de lo contrario, para el cumpleaños de Pitufina cuando tome su mano él jamás lo habría permitido y cuando me vio en Paris y me dijo ese ¡Wow! Hooola tampoco lo hubiera hecho si yo no le gustara, espero no equivocarme… por favor".

Sin darse cuenta la pelinegra llego a la puerta del hongo de Gruñón, estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando él abrió la puerta

Gruñón: ¡¿Quién…?! ¡Oh! Hola Vexy

Vexy: Ho…Hola jejeje "¿Cómo es posible que incluso toque a su puerta sin darme cuenta? ¡Soy una tonta!" – Pensó

Gruñón: ¿Qué necesitas?

Vexy: Am… bueno… yo… am… necesito hablar contigo

Gruño: ¿Sobre qué? – Salió de su hongo y él y Vexy se fueron a un lugar apartado de todos y de todo

Vexy: Ahora, ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? – Pregunto él

Gruñón: Bueno… am… yo – Vexy intento armarse de valor – Bueno, tú, ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste en París?

Gruñón: ¿Eh?... yo… s… si, ¿Por qué? – Se ruborizo ante ese recuerdo

Vexy: Bueno… con respecto a eso… yo… am…

Vexy estaba a punto de hablar cuando comenzó a llover muy fuertemente, ambos no podían ver con la lluvia golpeándolos en el rostro, así que corrieron hacia una cueva cercana al lugar en donde estaban

Gruñón: ¡Genial! ¿Qué más podría pasar? – Al momento de decir eso comenzó a caer granizo - ¿Para que hable?

Vexy: Al parecer nos quedaremos aquí un largo rato ¿No crees?

Gruñón: *Dando un suspiro* Si, eso creo… ahora… ¿Qué hacemos para pasar el rato? *Dijo sentándose en el suelo al lado de Vexy*

Vexy: *Sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de Gruñón* Am… no… no lose *Desvió la mirada*

Gruñón: ¿Qué te sucede?, estas muy extraña

Vexy: No, nada, no… no te… preocupes

Gruñón: Mmm… Vexy mírame

Vexy: De verdad, no es… *Gruñón la tomo por la barbilla y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos*

Gruñón: A ti te sucede algo y quiero saber que es

Vexy: De… de… verdad… no *Ahora sí, Vexy estaba completamente nerviosa*

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que se fueron acercando lentamente, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, quedaban escasos centímetros entre ambos, hasta que por fin se besaron.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿En donde están?

Ambos seguían besándose, no podían, más bien, no querían separarse, la sensación de estar de esa manera se sentía tan bien, era el primer beso de cada uno y esperaban que no fuera el último. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos tuvieron que separarse, al momento de hacerlo, Vexy y Gruñón tenían un rubor notable los cuales iban acompañados de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, haciéndolo un momento un tanto incomodo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Vexy: Jejeje, eso fue…

Gruñón: Extraño ¿No lo crees?

Vexy: Si, eso creo, bueno am… ¿Este es tu primer beso?

Gruñón: … N…

Vexy: Si me dices que no, entonces no te voy a creer

Gruñón: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vexy: Porque Pitufina me lo cuenta todo y me dijo que nunca te ah besado

Gruñón: N… espera, ¿Por qué te dijo que nunca me ah besado? ¿Por qué dijo que "a mi" nunca me ah besado?

Vexy: Porque am… Yo… ¿Qué no es obvio?

Gruñón: Sí, es muy obvio, pero quiero escucharlo directamente de tu boca

Vexy: *Un tanto molesta*Esta bien, le hice esa pregunta a Pitufina porque… tu… me gustas – Vexy bajo la cabeza ante la vergüenza

Gruñón: No tengas vergüenza… Tú también me gustas

Vexy: ¿En serio?

Gruñón: Claro… de lo contrario no te habría besado… aunque, dime, ¿Por qué te gusto?

Vexy: Porque eres tu

Gruñón: Porque soy… ¿Yo? – Dijo un poco confundido v

Vexy: Exacto, porque eres tú, me gusta todo de ti

Gruñón: ¿De verdad?

Vexy: Sí, de verdad

Gruñón: Pues, a mí también me gusta todo de ti

Vexy: ¿A si?

Gruñón: Sí, me gusta tu cabello *Le acaricio el cabello* tus hermosos ojos *La miro directamente a los ojos* tus pecas *Rio un poco y le acaricio la cara* y tu, toda tu me gustas, eres hermosa tan y como eres Vexy

Vexy: Yo am…

Gruñón: No te pongas nerviosa, solo es la verdad

Vexy: Jejeje sabes, no espero que te comportes así en frente de todos

Gruñón: Así es, lo siento, tengo una pitufireputación que mantener

Vexy: Tu reputación de "Chico malo" o de "Guñón"

Gruñón: Mi nombre lo dice todo ¿No lo crees?... aunque creo que un poco de ambas

Vexy: Jeje… Oye, ya dejo de llover

Gruñón: ¿Quieres volver?

Vexy: Mmm… tengo una idea mejor – Vexy se acerco a Gruñón y lo volvió a besar para luego ser correspondida

….

En la aldea, estaban todos intentando limpiar el desastre que había dejado el granizo, todos iban de allá para acá intentando ayudar en lo que más podían

Fortachón: ¿Alguien ah visto a Gruñón?, Eh golpeado un millón de veces su puerta y no abre

Vanidoso: Debe estar por ahí, no creo que haya ido muy lejos

Fortachón: Sí, eso creo

Pitufina: ¡Chicos!

Genio: ¿Qué sucede?

Pitufina: Es Vexy, ¡No está!

Genio: ¡¿Cómo que no está?!

Pitufina: La última vez que la vi iba a la casa de Gruñón y… y… *Se paró a pensar*

Sastre: ¿Ustedes creen que…?

Pitufina: No, no creo que ellos…

En ese momento todos corrieron al hongo de Gruñón y Fortachón derribo la puerta

Filosofo: Am… Fortachón… La puerta estaba abierta, solo tenias que…

Fortachón: No empieces Filosofo

Filosofo: Pero…

Fortachón: Dije… que no… empieces

Todos buscaron en todo el hongo de Gruñón y no encontraron nada

Pintor: Pego… No están aquí… ¿En donde se metiegon?

Pitufina: No lose, y eso me preocupa

Poeta: ¿Por qué?

Pitufina: Porque… quizás les paso algo

Organizador: Relájate linda, ella está con Gruñón, él no permitiría que le pasara nada malo

Pitufina: Pero… ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!

Organizador: Bien, veo que no hay opción… Vamos

Y así todos fueron en la búsqueda de Vexy y Gruñón

….

Vexy: ¿Por qué papá te deja quedarte solo en la aldea?

Gruñón: No lose, siempre me eh quedado, creo que confía mucho en mi

Vexy: Ya veo, pero, ¿Siempre te quedas solo?

Gruñón: Sí, siempre que van al bosque a un día de campo, yo nunca voy, siempre me quedo solo

Vexy: Pero ahora ya no… de hoy en adelante, te quedaras conmigo

Gruñón: Si, eso será más divertido que estar solo

Vexy: Genial, porque aceptaras o no, aun así lo haría

Gruñón a miro un momento y la volvió a besar. No era su culpa, según él, es que sus labios eran tan deliciosos, estaba seguro que ni los labios de Pitufina eran mejores y mejor aun, esos labios eran suyos, toda ella era suya.

Una voz a lo lejos: ¡VEXY!… ¡GRUÑÓN! ¡¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?!

Vexy: ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo rompiendo el beso

Gruñón: ¿De verdad te importa? – Estaba con las manos en la cintura de la chica

Vexy: … Mmm… No – Lo volvió a besar

Continuara…

¿Encontraran los pitufos a Vexy y Guñón?

¿Los encontraran besándose o la pareja volverá a la aldea por si misma?

Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Grouchi is a BIG TROUBLE!


	3. Chapter 3 - Por fin novios

Mientras Gruñón y Vexy seguían besándose, el resto de los pitufos los buscaba como locos, los buscaron por cielo mar y tierra, y ni rastro de ellos

Pitufina: Por favor… espero que estén bien – Dijo en un tono triste

Fortachón: No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – Le toco el hombro a Pitufina para intentar calmarla, ya que por su tono de voz, se notaba que de verdad estaba preocupada, después de todo Vexy era su única hermana y si le pasaba algo ni ella ni Hakus se lo perdonarían

Hakus: Hakus quiere a Vexy

Tontín: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que la encontraremos… a ella y a Gruñón

Pitufina: Sí, tienen razón, ahora sigamos

Todos: ¡SI!

* * *

¿?: ¡VEXY!... ¡GRUÑÓN!

Vexy: Esa voz… es de… – Rompió el beso con Gruñón

Gruñón: ¿Te gusta dejarme así, no?

Vexy: ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Gruñón: Te gusta dejarnos en medio de un beso, dejándome a mí con ganas de más

Vexy: Jejeje, eres un tonto…

¿?: ¡VEXY!... ¡GRUNÓN!

Vexy: De acuerdo, ahora sí, estoy segura que esa voz es de Pitufina

Gruñón: Sí, tienes razón… ¿Vamos o… Nos quedamos?

Vexy: Me encantaría quedarme, pero… Estoy segura que Pitufina y Hakus están preocupados

Gruñón: *A regañadientes* Esta bien, vamos

Vexy y Gruñón siguieron las voces y llegaron a donde estaban Pitufina y Fortachón, ya que los demás se habían separado para así encontrarlos más rápido

Pitufina: ¡VEXY! – Se lanzo a abrazarla

Vexy: Ho… Hola jejeje

Pitufina: *Mirandola detenidamente* Pero… Vexy… ¿Por qué tienes tan hinchados los labios?

Vexy: ¡¿EH?! Po.. Por… Jejeje… Porque… EH… Me caí

Pitufina: ¿Te caíste?

Gruñón: ¿Te caíste?

Fortachón: ¿te caíste?

Vexy: Sí, me caí, ¿Verdad Gruñón?... Tú me viste *Lo fulmino con la mirada*

Gruñón: Ehh… Sí, es cierto… se cayó

Pitufina: ¡¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DEJARAS QUE LE PASARA ESO?!

Gruñón: Yo… yo… n… - Se quedo en silencio, ya que Pitufina lo miro fijamente - ¿Qué?

Pitufina: ¿te caíste junto a Vexy?

Gruñón: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pitufina: Porque tú también tienes los labios hinchados

Gruñón y Vexy: ¡¿QUÉ?! *Ambos se miraron y se taparon la boca*

Fortachón: ¿No será que ustedes…?

Vexy y Gruñón: ¡NO!

Fortachón: Esta bien, está bien… no me maten

Pitufina: Si ahora lo que importa es que les digamos al resto que ustedes están bien

Todos: Si

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea todos se alegraron mucho de que la pareja estuviera bien, aunque las preguntas e insinuaciones no faltaron, todos les hacían preguntas como "¿Qué hicieron en todo este tiempo?" "¿No creo que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo?" "Dudo que estuvieran jugando bajo la lluvia" "¿Por qué no nos dicen que hicieron tortolitos?", así como muchas otras, aunque claro, la pareja lo negó todo, pero todos insistieron hasta que se cansaron ya que Vexy y Gruñón negaban todas las insinuaciones de los demás

Vexy y Pitufina estaban en el hongo de Vexy, estaban charlando de cosas cotidianas, hasta que nuevamente Pitufina hizo una pregunta un tanto incomoda hacia Vexy

Pitufina: Vexy por favor, dime la verdad… ¿Qué hiciste con Gruñón mientras estuvieron solos?

Vexy: Nada, de verdad

Pitufina: ¿Lo juras?

Vexy: Yo… Yo… Am… Sí, lo juro

Pitufina: Genial, ahora puedo confiar

Vexy: Jejeje si… - Vexy se sentía mal por mentirle a Pitufina, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no quería decir nada, hasta que no aclarara lo que sucedió con Gruñón, ya que se habían besado y ambos habían dicho que se gustaban mutuamente, así que quería saber si esto llegaría a un noviazgo o todo llegaría hasta ahí y no pasaría nada más.

Pitufina: Ahora Vexy… ¿Con quién iras a la fiesta?

Vexy: Aun no lose *Inconscientemente pensó en Gruñón*

Pitufina: Tienes que encontrar uno pronto Vexy o de lo contrario iras sola

Vexy: ¿Y eso importa?

Pitufina: Mmm… no mucho, pero aun así yo iré con pareja y quiero que tu también lo hagas

Vexy: Sí, tienes razón, yo creo que… - Se detuvo a pensar- Espera… ¿Ya tienes pareja?

Pitufina: No

Vexy: ¿Entonces?

Pitufina: Faltan 8 días para el baile, así que se lo pediré hoy o mañana

Vexy: Genial ¿Quien sera?

Pitufina: Ya lo veras - Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Pitufina: Ahora, nos vemos, voy a ayudar a papá ¿Quieres venir?

Vexy: No, no te preocupes, tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego iré ¿Si?

Pitufina: Esta bien, nos vemos – Dijo saliendo del hongo de Vexy

Vexy: Ahora… tengo algo muy importante que hacer

Vexy se dirigió hacia el hongo de Gruñón, procurando no ser vista, al llegar toco y espero impaciente, cuando él abrió Vexy no le dio tiempo de hablar y entro cerrando la puerta tras su espalda

Gruñón: ¿Qué te sucede?

Vexy: Necesito aclarar algo

Gruñón: Pues, habla

Vexy: Lo… que sucedió entre nosotros… ya sabes, ese beso… bueno…

Gruñón: ¿Quieres repetirlo? – Dijo dando una sonrisa ladeada, cosa que hizo a Vexy estremecer, no pudo evitar amar esa sonrisa que le regalo Gruñón, se veía tan sexy

Vexy: No… No me refiero a eso

Gruñón: ¿Entonces?

Vexy: Eso… ¿Qué significo?... Digo, ¿Fue solo un beso o fue algo más?

Grouchy: Vexy, ya te lo dije, me gustas y mucho

Vexy: Sí, lose, pero… Ese beso… ¿No es posible que seamos algo más?

Gruñón: …Yo… *Dio un suspiro* ¿No puedo demostrarlo?

Vexy: Se que no eres bueno con esto de los sentimientos, así que… Sí, puedes demostrar lo que me quieres decir

Gruñón tomo a Vexy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para luego besarla apasionadamente

Gruñón: Y ¿Qué dices?

Vexy: Claro que si… ¿Crees que todos estén de acuerdo?

Gruñón: Tengo cara de que me importe

Vexy: Jejeje no

Gruñón: Entonces no hagas ese tipo de preguntas – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Vexy

Vexy lo miro y luego lo abraso para después volver a besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondida de inmediato, ambos se regalaron en ese beso todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro

Continuara…

* * *

_Hola linduras :D_

_Bueno, solo les quería decir que necesito que me ayuden con una cosa… díganme, ¿Con que pitufo quieren que empareje a Pitufina en este fanfic?_

_Ustedes solo me dicen y yo la emparejo con el pitufo que más les guste_

_El pitufo que llegue a 3 votos gana_

_Bueno, solo era eso, una vez cuando tenga los 3 votos escribiré el próximo capítulo c;_

_Nos vemos, los ama Megan._


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

_Bueno, como yo soy tan desesperada para mis cosas, no pude evitar actualizar pronto, así que… am… aquí está otro capítulo de mi fic ^-^_

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 días y todos los pitufos sabían del noviazgo de Vexy y Gruñón, todos estaban muy felices por ellos, pero a la vez tristes ya que las oportunidades de llegar a algo más con Vexy eran nulas… ¿O quizás no?

Todos estaban preparándose para la fiesta que sería pronto y organizador era el más ocupado y además de ocupaciones, tenía un problema ahora que Vexy y Gruñón estaban juntos, y ese problema era una obra de teatro que tenían que hacer, no con Pitufos expertos, sino que por órdenes de papá pitufo, debían ser pitufos con poca experiencia en la actuación, pitufos que no han tenido oportunidad de participar en muchas cosas, ya sea porque no quieren o porque no los escogen

Organizador: De acuerdo, por favor, escuchen… Pasen al escenario los siguientes a los que llame… Fortachón, Vexy, Pitufina y Valiente - Dicho esto, los pitufos llamados al escenario fueron y esperaron a que Organizador volviera a hablar – De acuerdo, ustedes serán los protagonistas de la obra de teatro y no se preocupen, mantendrán sus nombres… Vexy, tú serás la princesa, Fortachón tú serás el príncipe, Pitufina tú serás la acompañante inseparable de la princesa Vexy y por último pero no menos importante, Valiente tú serás el panadero, él enamorado de la acompañante de la princesa

Valiente: ¿Qué? Pero…

Organizador: Ya eh dicho… ahora tomen sus libretos *Les entrego los libretos* y comiencen a practicar, nos vemos luego… ¡Tontín! ¡Eso no va en ese lugar! – Dijo, para luego marcharse

Vexy: Bueno, ¿Qué dicen si comenzamos?

Pitufina: Sí, comencemos

Todos comenzaron a practicar, hasta que llego una escena que no les gusto mucho a dos de sus protagonistas

Vexy: Amm… ¿Qué dice aquí?

Fortachón: Di… Dice… "Y se besan"

Vexy: E… Eso ¿De verdad hay que hacerlo?

Fortachón: Cre… Creo… Que… Si

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron

Gruñón: ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! – Grito - ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE VAS A BESAR A "MI" NOVIA?!

Fortachón: Relájate, yo solo hago lo que dice aquí – Señalo el guion

Vexy: Sí, no seas celoso, que bese a Fortachón no quiere decir que me enamore de él

Gruñón: Yo… Yo…

Vexy: Tranquilo ¿Sí? – Vexy lo abrazo y le dijo al oído – En 10 minutos, en tu hongo

Gruñón: Te estaré esperando

Vexy volvió a practicar la obra y actuaron todas las escenas, excepto la del beso, habían pasado 10 minutos y ya todos estaban cansados, así que decidieron practicar luego, Vexy aprovecho y se escabullo al hongo de Gruñón.

Al llegar, Gruñón estaba muy distante, no hablaba mucho y estaba muy pensativo

Vexy: ¿Qué pasa?

Gruñón: … ¿Eh?... Nada, no te preocupes

Vexy: ¿Estas celoso?

Gruñón: ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de Fortachón? Ni en sueños

Vexy: ¿Seguro?

Gruñón: ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Grito

Vexy: ¡NO ME GRITES!

Gruñón: ¡YO GRITO SI QUIERO!

Vexy: ERES UN… ¡ASH! Olvidalo, haz lo que quieras, si tienes celos es tu problema, no mío

Gruñón: ¡NO TENGO CELOS!

Vexy: ¡TU…!

Pitufina: ¡Vexy! ¿Estás ahí?

Gruñón: Tenía que ser

Vexy: A ella no la metas en esto… adiós – Dijo azotando la puerta al salir

Vexy: Dime Pitufina

Pitufina: Disculpa si te moleste, pero Organizador te necesita, dice que es importante

Vexy: No importa, vamos

Vexy y Pitufina llegaron al lugar en donde estaba Organizador

Vexy: ¿Me necesitabas?

Organizador: Si linda, necesito que cantes en la fiesta ¿Crees que puedas?

Vexy: ¡Claro! Pero ¿Qué tipo de canción?

Organizador: La que tú quieras, aunque si es más de una, sería mucho mejor

Vexy: Esta bien, entonces cantare más de una ¿Si?

Organizador: Genial, entonces nos vemos, tengo mucho que hacer

Pitufina y Vexy se despidieron de Organizador y cuando llegaron al hongo de Vexy, Pitufina se despidió de su hermana y se fue, ciertamente desde que había pasado eso de el beso con Fortachón, Pitufina también había estado extraña ¿No podía ser que a Pitufina le gustara Fortachón? ¿O sí?

Vexy estaba en su hongo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado después de descubrir que se tendría que besar con Fortachón, ciertamente pelear con Gruñón no era bueno para su relación, bueno, peleas las cuales fueran estúpidas, de cierto modo, esas si eran peleas las cuales podían ser divertidas, pero peleas por celos, no eran para nada buenas

Vexy: ¡Lo tengo!... Ya tengo una idea para una canción - Comenzó a cantar, la cual salió de la nada, no necesitaba escribirla para recordarla, a penas pensaba en una idea para una buena canción, se quedaba instantáneamente en su cabeza – Mmm… ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah! _"Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste"_… Y ahora, mmm… - Pero tocaron a su puerta

Vexy: ¿Eh? ¡Ya voy! – Fue a ver quién era y para su sorpresa, Fortachón estaba frente a ella – Ho… Hola

Fortachón: Lamento si te interrumpo pero necesito que practiquemos la escena del beso, no quiero que nos salga mal si lo practicamos luego

Vexy: Yo… Yo…

Fortachón: Si no quieres no importa, yo solo decía que…

Vexy: No te preocupes, tienes razón, mejor practiquemos ahora ¿Sí?

Fortachón: Genial, ¿Dónde practicamos?

Vexy: Am… No lose, ¿Qué te parece aquí?

Fortachón: Sí, aquí está bien – Dijo entrando al hongo

Ambos comenzaron a practicar la dichosa obra de teatro y estaban a punto de besarse… cuando tocaron a la puerta de Vexy, ella fue a ver quién era y nuevamente se sorprendió

Gruñón: Necesito hablar contigo

Vexy: Lo siento, en estos momentos no puedo

Gruñón: Pero…

Fortachón: Vexy, necesito que… ¡Oh! Hola Gruñón

Gruñón: Pe… Pero

Vexy: Como veras, estamos practicando para la obra de teatro, así que si nos disculpas – Dijo en un tono algo molesto, para luego cerrar la puerta

Gruñón: Pero… ¡Bah!

Gruñón se fue muy enfurecido, sentía una sensación extraña, era algo que jamás había experimentado ¿Acaso de verdad eran celos?

Continuara…

* * *

_Nos vemos linduras, dejen su review _^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Gruñón iba caminando sin rumbo alguno, no quería hacer nada más que tumbarse en algún lugar a pensar las cosas.

No podía ser que estuviera celoso, él no era así ¿Qué había hecho esa chica con él? Definitivamente ella era especial, ni siquiera Pitufina logro eso con él, lo pensó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente estaba celoso, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de todo solo hace tres días había comenzado su noviazgo con Vexy y ya tenian un problema, en esos tres días ya habían tenido peleas, pero eran peleas divertidas, no como esta que había sido una molesta

Gruñón: ¿Y ahora que hare?

Gruñón estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya había caído la noche. Se puso de pie, decidido a ir a hablar con Vexy, pero al llegar a la aldea, se encontró con una escena que ni él mismo se esperaba, esta era Vexy y Fortachón besándose, claramente solo lo hicieron por la obra, pero no pudo evitar sentir su corazón como si lo estuvieran estrujando como a una esponja

Gruñón: E… Ella… Él s…

En ese momento Vexy y Fortachón se separaron y Vexy diviso a Gruñón, estaba ahí parado como una estatua, solo observaba lo que acababa de hacer ella, Vexy de verdad se sentía mal, pero su orgullo le impedía correr hacia él y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría para siempre con él, así que solo dio la vuelta y siguió practicando

Grouchy: ¿Con que así quieres jugar?... Pues juguemos

Ya era el día de la fiesta y todos corrían de allá para acá, arreglando los últimos detalles. Y así llego la noche, todos ya estaban reunidos, solo faltaban Vexy y Gruñón

La pareja, estaban cada uno en sus hongos, no sabían qué hacer, ninguno quería salir, a Vexy la había ido a buscar Pitufina un millón de veces y a Gruñón también, mucho de los pitufos habían ido a buscarlo, pero nada. Pitufina intento una última vez, ya que la obra de teatro era lo siguiente en la fiesta, hasta que por fin, Vexy salió con un lindo vestido

Vexy: ¿Qué te parece?

Pitufina: Es hermoso… Tu y Fortachón se verán bien juntos – Dijo en un tono apagado y un poco triste

Vexy: Sí, eso creo – Le dio curiosidad la actitud de su hermana

Organizador: ¡Vexy! ¡Wow! ¡Te ves preciosa linda!... Ahora por favor vámonos, la obra ya va a comenzar – La tomo del brazo y se la llevo

La obra ya había comenzado, todos estaban encantados con las chicas, en especial con la princesa, ya que ella (Claro está) aparecía más veces que nadie, bueno, además de Fortachón, él cual también tenía el papel protagónico

En un momento Valiente y Pitufina también se tuvieron que besar y ante esta acción, a Fortachón le dio un dolor en el pecho, no sabía que era y no lo quería averiguar

Vexy: Bueno… Es nuestro turno…

Fortachón: … Si… ¿Vamos?

Vexy: Si

Era la escena de Vexy y Fortachón, ambos ya habían dicho sus diálogos finales y era hora del beso y luego se cerraría el telón y todo habría terminado. El beso fue algo con lo que todos se sorprendieron, ya que el beso les salió tan natural, fue como si de verdad hubiera algo entre ellos, finalmente la obra termino y todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a esa grandiosa obra

Vexy ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba preocupada por Gruñón, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día

Vexy: Con la canción que voy a cantar, tendrá que salir sea, como sea

Organizador fue por Vexy para que comenzara a cantar… y Así lo hizo, a penas subió al escenario comenzó a cantar (La canción la pondré en español y al final voy a dejar la verdadera, solo por si quieren escucharla mientras leen)

_Vexy:_

_Había una vez_

_Hace unos errores atrás_

_Estaba en tu vista_

_Me tenías sola_

_Me encontraste_

_Me encontraste_

_Me encontraste…_

_Creo que no te importó,_

_Y creo que eso me gustó_

_Y cuando caí_

_Diste unos pasos atrás_

_Sin mí_

_Sin mí_

_Sin mí…_

_Y él ya no está_

_Cuando está al lado mío_

_Y me di cuenta que_

_La culpa es mía…_

_Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_..._

En ese momento Gruñón salió de su hongo

…

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste – Vexy lo miro y él se dio cuenta de eso_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevo a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Sin disculpas_

_Él nunca me verá llorar_

_Pretendiendo que no sabe_

_Qué es la razón por la cual_

_Te estás ahogando_

_T estás ahogando_

_Te estás ahogando…_

_Escuché que seguiste para adelante_

_Los susurros de las calles_

_Un nuevo corte en tu cinturón,_

_Es lo que siempre eh sido_

_Y ahora veo_

_Ahora veo_

_Ahora veo…_

_Y él ya no estaba_

_Cuando me conoció_

_Y me di cuenta que la broma es sobre mí_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

…

Gruñón se entristeció un poco al entender la letra de la canción

…

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevo a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas…_

_Y el miedo más triste_

_Viene arrasándome_

_Que nunca me amaste_

…

Eso definitivamente le dolió a Gruñón

…

_Ni a ella, ni a nadie o a nada_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Hasta que me despreciaste_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Ahora debería darme vergüenza_

_Me llevó a lugares en los que no eh estado_

_Ahora estoy tirada en el duro y frío suelo_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_¡Oow!… ¡Oow!…_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas…_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas…_

_Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste_

_Problemas_

_Problemas_

_Problemas…_

_..._

Vexy miro nuevamente a Gruñón y él estaba sentado, mirándola fijamente, ninguno desviaba la mirada, ambos se decían todo con la mirada… Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche.

Continuara…

* * *

_Aquí esta la canción..._

watch?v=Tks6X4-sS6s

_Bueno, mañana el capitulo 6 ^-^_


	6. Chapter 6

Ya todos sabían que Vexy iba a hacer prácticamente un concierto, todos esperaban ansiosos la próxima canción de la chica, hasta que ella por fin decidió desviar la mirada de su novio y seguir cantando, le susurro una canción a la banda y ellos obedecieron

_Vexy:_

_A veces me haces enojar…_

_Siento como si fuera a perder la cabeza_

_La conversación no tiene sentido_

_Porque tú nunca me llevaras ahí_

_Y yo sé, lo que sé_

_Y sé que no eres bueno para mí_

_¡Sí! Yo sé, lo que sé_

_Y sé que lo nuestro no está destinado a ser_

_Aquí está mi dilema_

_La mitad de mí te quiere_

_Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar_

_Mi-mi-mi dilema_

_Desde el momento en que te conocí_

_Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

_Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti_

_Pero me encuentro atraída hacia_

_Mi dilema_

_Mi dilema_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Tus ojos han dicho mil mentiras…_

_Pero creo en ellos cuando miran los míos_

_He oído los rumores, pero no los aclaras…_

_Supongo que son por mí_

_Y yo sé, lo que sé_

_Y sé que no eres bueno para mí_

_¡Sí! Yo sé, lo que sé_

_Y sé que lo nuestro no está destinado a ser_

_Aquí está mi dilema_

_La mitad de mí te quiere_

_Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar_

_Mi-mi-mi dilema_

_Desde el momento en que te conocí_

_Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

…

Gruñón en ese momento, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse al escenario

…

_Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti_

_Pero me encuentro atraída hacia_

_Mi dilema…_

_Mi dilema_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú_

…

Gruñón ya había llegado cerca del escenario y Vexy lo volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos

…

_Yo podría vivir sin ti_

_Tu sonrisa_

_Tus ojos_

_La forma en que me haces sentir_

_Yo podría vivir sin ti_

_Pero no quiero… (¡NO QUIERO!) ¡Oow!_

_¡Oow!_

_A veces me haces enojar…_

_Aquí está mi dilema_

_La mitad de mí te quiere_

_Y la otra mitad quiere olvidar_

_Mi-mi-mi dilema_

_Desde el momento en que te conocí_

_Simplemente no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

_Y me digo a mi misma que huya de ti_

_Pero me encuentro atraída hacia_

_Mi dilema_

_Mi dilema_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Eres tú…_

_Mi-mi-mi dilema_

…

Vexy bajo la cabeza, ya que Gruñón, un tanto molesto, había desviado su mirada hacia otro lado

Organizador: *Susurrándole a Vexy* Linda… Tomaras un pequeño descanso y luego cantaras una o dos canciones más ¿Si?

Vexy solo lo miro y asintió

Ahora se bajaría del escenario y probablemente se encontraría con Gruñón, y eso, iba a ser algo muy, muy incomodo.

Continuara …

* * *

Canción: Selena Gomez - My Dilema


	7. Chapter 7

Vexy, al bajar del escenario, busco a Gruñón con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba ¿En donde se había metido?, lo busco y lo busco, hasta que dio con él, se acerco lentamente y cuando llego a su lado, su orgullo nuevamente se hizo presente y no le dijo nada, solo lo miro y se fue.

Vanidoso que estaba un poco más alejado, fue testigo de lo que paso y decidió acercarse a Gruñón

Vanidoso: Gruñón

Gruñón: ¿Qué quieres?

Vanidoso: ¿Por qué te enfadaste con Vexy? – Él ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que paso con la pareja, pero aun así decidió preguntar

Gruñón: No es de tu incumbencia

Vanidoso: Escucha, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no me gusta ver a Vexy de esa manera

Gruñón: ¿De qué hablas?

Vanidoso: Sabes de lo que hablo, Vexy puede que se vea bien por fuera, pero por dentro está muy mal, se siente enfadada y triste por lo que sucedió entre ustedes

Gruñón: Eso no es cierto

Vanidoso: Sí, sí lo es y tú lo sabes bien

Gruñón: …

Vanidoso: ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo… ¡Los felicito!, su orgullo los llevará lejos… lejos de cada uno – Y sin decir más, se fue

En ese momento Gruñón, se quedo pensando un momento, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación así de importante con Vanidoso, no podía creer que el mismo vanidoso le haya dicho eso… pero tenía razón, el orgullo de ambos los iba a separar, aunque su orgullo era más fuerte, él no se dejaría ganar por su orgullo, pero por más que peleaba no podía ganarle.

En ese momento Papá lo vio muy pensativo y comprendió lo que le sucedía, así que se acerco a él y le hablo

Papá: No renuncies nunca a lo que te hace sonreír

Gruñón: …¿Eh?...

Papá: Ella te hace feliz… Y tú lo sabes

Gruñón: …

Papá: Ve y dile lo que sientes

Gruñón: Pero

Papá: Adelante

Gruñón estaba a punto de ir a hablar con ella, cuando justamente Vexy subió al escenario y de inmediato comenzó a sonar la música

Vexy:

_Tire todas tus cosas lejos_

_Luego te saque de mi cabeza_

_Te arranque de mi corazón_

_E ignore todos tus mensajes_

_Les eh dicho a todos por lo que estamos pasando_

_Porque estoy mucho mejor sin ti_

…

Eso hizo que Gruñón se pudiera un poco triste

…

_Pero es simplemente otra bonita mentira_

_Porque pierdo el control_

_Cada vez que pasas por aquí_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh!_

…

Vexy miro a Gruñón

…

_Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, bajo mi piel?_

_¡Juro que nunca te deje regresar!_

_Debí de haberte conocido mejor, que tratar de dejarte ir_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_Por más que lo intento, sé que no puedo ganar_

_Algo sobre ti es tan adictivo_

…

Vexy le guiño un ojo a su novio, a lo que él se sonrojo

…

_Estamos cayendo juntos, tú crees que lo se_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_Tú nunca sabes lo que quieres_

_Y nunca dices lo que quieres decir_

_Pero empiezo a enloquecer_

_Siempre que me miras_

_Solo escuchas la mitad de lo que te digo_

_Y siempre llegas tarde_

_Y sé que debería decir adiós, pero no es lo usual_

_No puedo estar contigo o sin ti_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh!_

_Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, bajo mi piel?_

_¡Juro que nunca te deje regresar!_

_Debí de haberte conocido mejor, que tratar de dejarte ir_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_Por más que lo intento, sé que no puedo ganar_

_Algo sobre ti es tan adictivo_

_Estamos cayendo juntos, tú crees que lo se_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_Y otra vez_

_Y otra vez_

_Y otra vez_

_Y otra vez_

_Tire todas tus cosas lejos_

_Luego te saque de mi cabeza_

_Y te arranque de mi corazón_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh!_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh!_

_Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, bajo mi piel?_

_¡Juro que nunca te deje regresar!_

_Debí de haberte conocido mejor, que tratar de dejarte ir_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_Por más que lo intento, sé que no puedo ganar_

_Algo sobre ti es tan adictivo_

_Estamos cayendo juntos, tú crees que lo se_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Aquí Vamos de nuevo…_

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

_Debí de haberte conocido mejor, que tratar de dejarte ir_

_Porque aquí vamos_

_Vamos_

_Vamos de nuevo_

_De nuevo_

_De nuevo_

_Y de nuevo_

_Y de nuevo_

_Y de nuevo_

_Y de nuevo…_

…

En ese momento Organizador le dijo a Vexy que se tomara un último descanso, ya que el anterior no fue muy largo que digamos, la chica acepto y bajo del escenario, y Pitufina la esperaba con una sonrisa un poco apagada

Pitufina: ¿Estas muy cansada?

Vexy: Mmm… Algo… Ciertamente siento que me quite un peso de encima

Pitufina: Ya veo… Y dime… ¿Para quién fueron esas canciones?

Vexy: ¿Eh?

Pitufina: Ya sabes… ¿En quién te inspiraste?

Vexy: Yo… Bueno, en… - Alguien la interrumpió

Fortachón: Sabia que cantabas bien, pero esto se lleva el premio

Vexy: Jejeje gracias

Fortachón: Es cierto, cantas muy bien

Pitufina sintió algo en su corazón, lo cual la hizo enfadarse un poco con Vexy, pero no entendia que era

Gruñón estaba a unos pasos de Vexy, Fortachón y Pitufina y al no aguantar más los celos, se acerco hacia ellos

Gruñón: Disculpen – Dijo posicionándose entre Vexy y Fortachón y besando apasionadamente a Vexy, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, nunca espero ese gesto de Gruñón, Vexy observo a Pitufina y a Fortachón y ambos estaban con la boca abierta ante la impresión, así como muchos pitufos a su alrededor, a ella eso no le importo y correspondió el beso de su novio, se separaron por la falta de aire y ambos se miraron a los ojos

Vexy: ¿Y eso que fue?

Gruñón: Simplemente celos

Vexy: Te lo dije

Gruñón: Ya olvídalo y sube a cantar

Vexy: Si

Continuara…

* * *

**Canción: Demi Lovato - Here we go again**

_El próximo capitulo será el último que tenga canción_

_Y el fic ya está llegando a su fin, pero pronto haré otro c:_


	8. Chapter 8

Vexy le susurro una canción a la banda y ellos obedecieron

Vexy:

_Allí estaba yo otra vez aquella noche_

_Forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas_

_…_

Vexy pensó cuando estaba en parís, cuando Gargamel la tenia enjaulada junto a Pitufina y Hakus

…

_En el mismo solitario y aburrido lugar_

_Paredes hechas de poca sinceridad_

_Los intercambios de miradas y la soledad,_

_Desaparecieron cuando vi tu rostro_

…

Pensó cuando entro Gruñón y la vio

…

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue_

_Encantador conocerte_

…

Vexy lo miro y él le sonrió

…

_Tus ojos susurraron "¿Nos conocemos?"_

_Al otro lado de la sala tu silueta,_

_Comienzas a acercarte a mí_

_La juguetona conversación empieza_

_Yo empiezo a notar tus miradas rápidas_

_Como si nos estuviéramos pasando notas secretas_

_Y fue encantador conocerte…_

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que_

_Fue encantador conocerte_

_Esta noche es brillante_

_No la dejes ir_

_Estoy maravillada_

_Ruborizándome__ todo el camino a mi hongo (En esta parte decía "Camino a casa", pero.. Bueno, ustedes entienden porque cambie esa parte ^-^)_

_Estaré por siempre_

_Preguntándome si sabias que..._

_Estaba encantada de conocerte_

_Una misma pregunta me persiguió hasta las 2:00 Am_

_"¿A quien amas?"_

_Me lo estuve preguntando hasta que desperte_

_Ahora estoy de aquí para allá_

_Deseando que estés en mi puerta_

_Y que al abrir me dijeras:_

_Hey!_

_Fue encantador conocerte_

_Todo lo que sé es que estaba_

_Encantado de conocerte…_

_Esta noche es brillante__  
_

_No la dejes ir_

_Estoy maravillada_

_Ruborizandome todo el camino a mi hongo_

_Estaré por siempre_

_Preguntándome si sabias que…_

_Esta noche es perfecta_

_No la dejes ir_

_Estoy maravillada_

_Bailando sola por todos lados_

_Estaré por siempre_

_Preguntándome si sabias que..._

_Estaba encantada de conocerte…_

_(…)_

_Esta soy yo rezando para que..._

_Esta fuera nuestra primera página_

_Y no donde acaba la historia_

_Tu nombre estará en mis pensmientos_

_Hasta que te vea de nuevo_

_Estas fueron las palabras que no dije_

_Mientras me iba demasiado pronto_

_Estaba encantada de conocerte_

_Por favor, no estés enamorado de alguien más_

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti_

_Por favor, no estés enamorado de alguien más_

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti_

_Esta noche es brillante_

_No la dejes ir_

_Estoy maravillada_

_Ruborizandome todo el camino a mi hongo_

_Estaré por siempre_

_Preguntándome si sabias que..._

_Esta noche perfecta_

_No la dejes ir_

_Estoy maravillada_

_Bailando sola por todos lados_

_Estaré por siempre_

_Preguntándome si sabias que_

_Estaba encantada de conocerte_

_Por favor, no estes enamorado de alguien más_

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti_

…

Vexy no encontraba a Gruñón, lo busco con la mirada y nada, pero cuando se estaba a punto de bajar del escenario, otra canción comenzó a sonar, ella no la conocía ¿Qué iba a hacer?, justo cuando iba a entrar en pánico, una voz comenzó a cantar

_¿?:_

_Eres algo de qué admirar_

…

Vexy sentía esa voz, muy, muy familiar

…

_Porque tu brillo es como un espejo_

_Y no puedo decirte nada pero veo_

_Tu reflejo en mi corazón_

…

En ese momento, Gruñón subió al escenario y siguió cantándole a su novia

…

_Gruñón:_

_Si siempre te sentías sola_

_Y tu resplandor me hacía difícil de encontrarte_

…

Gruñón se comenzó a acercar a Vexy

…

_Solo sé que siempre_

_Miro para otro lado_

_Porque tu mano y la mía,_

_…_

Tomo la mano de Vexy

…

_Y un bolsillo lleno de alma_

_Puedo decirte que no hay_

_Lugar donde podamos ir_

_Solo pon tus manos en el pasado_

_Estoy aquí intentando de ir donde estas_

_Tú tienes que ser fuerte_

_Porque no quiero perderte_

…

Gruñón miro a Vexy a los ojos, casi como suplicando, canto la ultima parte

…

_Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mí_

_La escena más grande se encuentra en mi corazón_

_Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en tu hongo (Aquí también decía "Casa", pero… Bueno, ya saben)_

_Ahora enséñame a luchar_

_Y te diré todo nena fue fácil_

_Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto_

_Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo_

…

Organizador llevo una silla al escenario y Gruñón sentó a Vexy en ella, y le siguió cantando

…

_Es como si fueras mi reflejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_No podría ser mejor_

_Con alguien más a mi lado_

…

A vexy le resbalaron unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas

…

_Y ahora es claro que esta promesa_

_Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mí_

…

Gruñón le seco las lágrimas

…

_Porque es como si fueras mi espejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_Me devuelve a lo que soy_

_Eres una persona original_

_Porque no pareces tan fácil_

_Y no puedo decirte nada_

_Pero me transformas porque_

_Veo la verdad en tus ojos_

_No siempre podre cambiar sin tu ayuda_

_Tú me reflejas, amo eso de ti_

_Y si yo pudiera, nos veríamos todo el tiempo_

_Porque tu mano y la mía, y un bolsillo lleno de alma_

_Puedo decirte que no hay lugar donde podamos ir_

_Solo pon tus manos en el pasado_

_Estoy aquí intentando de ir donde estás_

_Tú tienes que ser fuerte_

_Porque no quiero perderte_

_Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mí_

_La escena más grande se encuentra en mi corazón_

_Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en tu hongo_

_Ahora enséñame a luchar_

_Y te diré todo nena, fue fácil_

_Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto_

_Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo_

_Es como si fueras mi reflejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_No podría ser mejor_

_Con alguien más a mi lado_

_Y ahora es claro que esta promesa_

_Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mí_

_Porque es como si fueras mi espejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_Me devuelve a lo que soy_

_El ayer es historia_

_El mañana es un misterio_

_Puedo mirarte viéndome lo que soy_

…

Gruñón miro a Vexy nuevamente a los ojos

…

_Mantén tus ojos en mí_

_Nena mantén tus ojos en mí_

_Porque no quiero perderte_

_Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mí_

_La escena más grande_

_Se encuentra en mi corazón_

_Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en tu hongo_

_Ahora enséñame a luchar_

_Y te diré todo nena, fue fácil_

_Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto_

_Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo_

_Es como si fueras mi espejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_No podría ser mejor_

_Con alguien más a mi lado_

_Y ahora es claro que esta promesa_

_Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mí_

_Porque es como si fueras mi espejo_

_El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy_

_Me devuelve a lo que soy_

_(…)_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida…_

_Eres la inspiración para esta hermosa canción_

_Y quiero ver que tu rostro de luz desde que me encendiste_

_Así que ahora digo adiós al viejo yo, ya se fue_

_Y no puedo esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte al llegar a mi hongo_

_Solo para que lo sepas eres_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida…_

_Nena eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú_

_Mi reflejo en todo lo que hago_

_Nena eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú_

_Mi reflejo en todo lo que hago_

_Eres, eres el amor de mi vida…_

…

Ambos se miraron y se besaron, no les importaba nada, ellos se amaban y con las canciones de ambos, lo habían dejado claro.

Continuara…

* * *

**Canción de Vexy: Enchanted - Taylor Swift**

**Canción de Gruñón: Mirrors - Justin Timberlake**


	9. Chapter 9

Gruñón y Vexy solo se miraban a los ojos, estaban juntos otra vez, por fin, en los días en que no lo estuvieron, se les hicieron eternos, no hacían nada, solo estaban en sus hongos y no hacían nada más

Vexy: Yo… No sé qué decir

Gruñón: No digas nada… Solo disfruta del momento

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, pero muy divertida, Gruñón noto que Vexy estaba cansada y decidió acompañarla a su hongo

Al llegar, ambos se quedaron viendo, ninguno decía nada, con la mirada lo decían todo

Gruñón: Mañana vendré a despertarte, todo el día de mañana voy a compensar lo que sucedió entre nosotros

Vexy: No es necesario, solo…

Gruñón: Shhh – Le tapo la boca con su dedo índice

Vexy: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana

Gruñón: Nos vemos

Ambos se besaron, para que luego Vexy entrara a su hongo y Gruñón se fuera al suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gruñón se dirigió hacia el hongo de Vexy, y al llegar, entro, cuando estuvo al lado de la cama de la chica, la observo, se veía tan tranquila, su cara era tan hermosa como siempre, sonrió y la beso en la frente

Gruñón: Buen día dormilona, despierta ya anda, sal y encanta a todos con tu sonrisa que es preciosa, al igual que tu

Vexy: *Abriendo los ojos* Eso fue lindo, buenos días

Gruñón: Vamos, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar

Vexy: Esta bien

Gruñón: Te espero afuera, no tardes

Vexy: Sí

La pelinegra se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia donde estaba Gruñón

Vexy: Vamos

Gruñón: Sí, vámonos

Gruñón llevo a Vexy a un lugar alejado, cuando estaban cerca, él le cubrió los ojos

Vexy: ¿En dónde estamos?

Gruñón: Ya lo veras

Cuando llegaron, él retiro sus manos y ella quedo maravillada de ver un hermoso campo de rosas, habían de todos los colores, era algo verdaderamente hermoso

Vexy: E… Esto es… Hermoso

Gruñón: ¿Verdad que sí?, vengo a este lugar cuando quiero estar tranquilo

Vexy: ¿Entonces por qué me trajiste?

Gruñón: Fácil… Porque ahora no estoy solo

Vexy: *Sonrió* ¿Sabes una cosa?... Tú no eres así… No quiero que actúes como algo que no eres… Tú me gustas tal y como eres, no cambies ¿Si?

Gruñón: Genial, creí que tendría que actuar así por siempre

Vexy: Jejeje no te preocupes, no lo harás

Gruñón: Pues me alegra… ¿Qué dices si comemos algo?

Vexy: Pero si no trajimos nada

Gruñón: En eso te equivocas, ven

La guio hasta el medio del campo de rosas, en donde los esperaba un picnic

Vexy: Veo que preparaste todo

Gruñón: Sí, me levante muy temprano y me encargue de todo

Vexy: Entonces… ¿Comemos?

Gruñón: Claro

Mientras comían, hablaban de cosas cotidianas, en ningún momento mencionaron algo relacionado con su pelea, a excepción de las hermosas canciones

Vexy: Y dime… ¿Cómo hiciste la canción?

Gruñón: ¿A qué refieres?

Vexy: Ya sabes, ¿Cómo compusiste esa hermosa canción?

Gruñón: Bueno, digamos que partió como algo que te iba a decir, pero luego lo converti en una canción

Vexy: Jejeje, ya veo

Ambos estaban sobre algunas rosas, Gruñón estaba recostado y a su lado estaba Vexy abrazándolo, mientras que él la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos

Vexy: Esto es tan… no lo sé, es un momento tan mágico

Gruñón: Sí, tienes razón

Vexy: Sinceramente… Me gusta más tu forma de ser normalmente a tu forma "Romántica"

Gruñón: A mí también

Vexy: … * Lo quedo mirando*

Gruñón: ¿Qué sucede?

Vexy: … Te amo…

Gruñón: Y… Y… Y… Y… - No era bueno para estas cosas – Yo… *Se armo de valor* Yo también te amo

Vexy no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar

Gruñón: Q… ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Dije algo malo?

Vexy: ¡Claro que no!… Solo estoy feliz, muy feliz, jamás creí que dijeras algo así

Gruñón: Bueno, todo es gracias a ti

Vexy: ¿Gracias a mi?

Gruñón: Claro, de no ser por ti… Yo jamás me habría comportado de esta manera

Vexy: ¿Te refieres a besarme en frente de todos, a cantar en frente de todos o decirme que me amas?

Gruñón: Mmm… todas las anteriores

Vexy: Bueno, ahora no importa, todo lo que importa es que estamos juntos otra vez

Gruñón miro a su novia un momento y luego la beso, fue un beso tierno y cariñoso, él no quería acelerarse, ¿Para qué? Si ahora nada los podía separar.

Continuara...

* * *

El próximo capitulo sera el último

Nos vemos :3


	10. Chapter 10

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Vexy y Gruñón estaba juntos, todos estaban felices por la pareja y es más, se le notaba más feliz a Gruñón, estaba claro que la pelinegra le había hecho un bien enorme a ese pitufo gruñón.

La pareja estaba en el hongo de Vexy, tomando una siesta en el sofá, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta, nadie abrió, así que golpearon de nuevo y esta vez, fue aun más fuerte, en ese momento Vexy despertó, se levanto lentamente, para no despertar a su novio, el cual dormía profundamente, no le gustaba despertarlo cuando dormía, nunca le había gustado, es que quien despertaría a ese pitufo, el cual siendo tan gruñón delante de todos, se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, era de verdad algo inigualable para los ojos de cualquiera

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y con un bostezo, observo quien era

Vexy: ¿Qué sucede?

Pitufina: Es que… me gustaría que vamos a una cita doble

Vexy: ¿Cita doble?

Pitufina: Sí, es que, Fortachón no es muy bueno en las citas, así que… necesita un poco de motivación… Bueno, al menos con otro chico se sentirá más cómodo ¿No crees?

Vexy: Mmm… Sí, creo que tienes razón

Pitufina: ¿Entonces?

Vexy: … Está bien, vamos

Pitufina: ¡Genial!, vendré por ustedes en 10 minutos

Vexy: Esta bien, nos vemos

Pitufina: Nos vemos – Y sin decir más, se fue

Vexy no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana desde que estaba con Fortachón estaba más feliz que nunca, había pasado 1 mes desde que Fortachón se le había declarado a Pitufina y la rubia ahora estaba más radiante que nunca, todas las mañanas iba al hongo de Vexy y llevaba miles de vestidos y hacia la misma pregunta de todos los días "¿Cuál que meda mejor?", y Vexy respondía lo mismo de siempre, sin siquiera dar un vistazo a lo que la rubia usaba, le decía "Ese te queda perfecto", no lo decía porque no le interesaba, lo decía porque ella sabía que Pitufina se veía bien con cualquier cosa que usara.

Vexy fue al sofá y observo nuevamente a Gruñón, es que no lo podía evitar, le encantaba, de verdad… Estaba enamorada. Se acerco a su novio y lo movió un poco

Vexy: Gruñón… Gruñón… Despierta *Lo movió un poco*

Gruñón: *Despertando* Hola

Vexy: Hola, necesito que despiertes, tenemos que salir

Gruñón: ¿Salir?

Vexy: Sí

Gruñón: ¿Donde? y ¿Por qué?

Vexy: ¿Donde?, No lo se, y porque Pitufina no quiere que Fortachón se sienta incomodo, dijo que siempre que van a una cita, hay momentos de incómodos silencios

Gruñón: … Mmm…

Vexy: Además… Yo quiero ir, será divertido

Gruñón: … *Suspiro de resignación* Esta bien, vamos

Vexy: ¡SÍ! Gracias

Gruñón: Jejeje no te preocupes

A Gruñón le encantaba ver feliz a su novia, definitivamente tenía una sonrisa hermosa y hace dos meses atrás, él le había prometido que mientras viva, nadie le quitara esa sonrisa, nadie

Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos y la pareja ya estaba lista, salieron del hongo y fueron a ver porque Pitufina y Fortachón tardaban tanto

Los buscaron y no los encontraron, hasta que por fin los vieron, ambos estaban besándose apasionadamente detrás del hongo de la rubia

Vexy: Yo no hice eso con Gruñón pensando que tú llegarías a buscarnos

Pitufina: *Separándose de Fortachón* ¡¿Eh?! Yo… Lo siento, no pensé que…

Vexy: ¿Llegaríamos a la hora?

Pitufina: …

Vexy: Tu silencio me tranquiliza

Gruñón: ¡Wow! Jamás pensé que vería de esta forma a Fortachón

Fortachón: Yo… Em… Em…

Vexy: *Dándole un codazo a su novio* No seas así… Ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde

Todos: Sí

Ambas parejas fueron hacia un lugar recóndito, en donde nadie iba, solo los que conocían el dichoso lugar, los cuales eran uno pitufos, incluyendo a Pitufina y Fortachón

Ya habían llegado y comenzaron a comer lo que habían llevado, tenían una conversación divertida, aunque se le notaba a Pitufina un tanto extraña cuando Vexy hablaba con Fortachón, la pelinegra, al notar eso, decidió hablar con su hermana

Vexy: Pitufina, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Pitufina: Claro, no hay problema

Vexy se la llevo a un lugar no muy alejado de los chicos y comenzó a hablar

Vexy: Ya enserio… ¿Qué te sucede?

Pitufina: ¿Eh?

Vexy: No se si son celos ¿O es otra cosa?

Pitufina: ¿A qué te refieres?

Vexy: Cada vez que hablo con Fortachón o estoy cerca de él… Tú te comportas de una manera muy extraña

Pitufina: Bueno, eso es porque… Yo… Am…

Vexy: Celos ¿Verdad?

Pitufina: …

Vexy: Lo suponía

Pitufina: Lo siento

Vexy: Ciertamente es entendible, son novios y tener celos es algo normal… Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tenías celos de mí, digo, soy tu hermana ¿No?, Jamás me atrevería a robarte a tu novio

Pitufina: Lo sé y lo siento… Soy una tonta

Vexy: No lo eres… Solo eres celosa, es normal, no te preocupes

Pitufina: Gracias

Vexy: Jejeje de nada, bueno, vamos, los chicos nos esperan

Pitufina: Si

Ambas llegaron al lugar en donde estaban sus novios, para que así estuvieran todo el día juntos, definitivamente iban a repetir ese día, Gruñón y Fortachón se sentían muy cómodos al no estar solos con sus novias, bueno, Gruñón siempre se sentía cómodo con Vexy, pero Fortachón al ser primerizo con esto del noviazgo, se sentía un tanto incomodo cuando estaba solo con Pitufina sin ninguna actividad planeada

Al día siguiente, Vexy y Gruñón estaban en el hongo de Gruñón sentados en el sofá hablando de cosas cotidianas

Vexy: ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Gruñón: Mmm… No lose… Lo que sea

Vexy: Esta bien, mañana veamos qué podemos hacer

Gruñón: Jejeje

Vexy: ¿Qué?

Gruñón: Nada jejeje

Vexy: ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

Gruñón: Solo estaba pensando… Que tú eres como un premio

Vexy: ¡¿Un premio?! ¡¿Cómo que un premio?!

Gruñón: Jejeje, no lo tomes de esa manera… Lo que quiero decir es que tu eres como algo muy difícil de obtener, no cualquiera te obtiene y yo… Bueno, yo tengo suerte de tener a un premio tan grande como tu

Vexy: …

Gruñón: ¿Qué?

Vexy: *Se le lanzo encima* Te amo y siempre lo haré

Gruñón: También yo a ti

Y así ambos continuaron con su relación a pesar de todos los obstáculos de la vida y ahora por fin, Vexy había aprendido que Gruñón no era el problema de todo, que él era su gran dilema, que por más que quieran evitarse el uno del otro, no podrían evitar acercarse una y otra vez, que había sido un placer conocer a ese pitufo que la hacía enfadar tantas veces, pero que aun así ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, y Gruñón, bueno, él aprendió que no quería perder a Vexy, que él no podría ser mejor con alguien más a su lado, el antiguo él se había ido y había abierto su corazón a nuevos sentimientos, lo cuales fueron despertados por esa chica de cabello color azabache que inspiro la primera canción que él canto, y que por fin descubrió, que ella era el amor de su vida.

Fin.

* * *

_Bueno, por fin, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo_

_Muy pronto un nuevo fanfic c;_

_Nos vemos_


End file.
